


[Podfic] In Memoriam

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Series: Performance In a Leading Role [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Celebrating a life, Death, M/M, Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Sherlock's has died, and John must break the sad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177579) by Mad_Lori. 



> Mad_Lori wrote this as a tribute to the late, entirely great Alan Rickman, whose loss just last month touched many across the world. We decided to include this minific as part of the PiaLR 'verse as it is still a part of the lives of these characters. And besides - Alan Rickman, everybody *raises a glass*.
> 
> We would have loved to have posted this much sooner but RL has had an enormous impact on both of us recently: CS is snowed under with PhD work and AP has had the flu. Nevertheless, we hope that it doesn't feel too late for you as a tribute to the life and work of a most beloved actor.

In Memoriam - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sg545vk5kvugzv2/In_Memoriam.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/in-memoriam) (SoundCloud).

Pre/Post Music - [Farewell to Dobby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaYTtwaiIYA) \- Alexandre Desplat


End file.
